


Honey, I Swapped Our Bodies

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [26]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You go to visit Barry on your lunch break and the two of you accidently swap bodies.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Kudos: 10





	Honey, I Swapped Our Bodies

You came to Star Labs to grab lunch with your boyfriend Barry as you did every Wednesday when conditions allowed it. You looked forward to these weekly lunches, the two of you switching off on picking a place to eat. Today it was your turn and you had found a perfect little bistro to try. It had opened a few weeks prior and you were dying to try it.

However, things didn’t quite go as planned.

When you entered the lab something strange happened. There was a rush of electricity and the next thing you knew you were staring at yourself. “What the hell?” But that wasn’t your voice. That was Barry’s voice.

“Y/N?” You asked yourself.

“Barry Allen what the hell did you do?!” You said with his voice.

He was looking down at himself, now trapped in your body, and then back at himself. “I can fix this,” he said.

You looked over at Caitlin and she couldn’t quite believe it either. She stood from her seat and came closer inspecting you in Barry’s body. “I wonder, do you still have Barry’s speed? Because yes you’re in Barry and he’s in you, but your genes shouldn’t have been swapped with you.”

You blinked, you hadn’t even thought about it like that before. “Y/N,” Barry said. “Don’t.”

You grinned at him, “You got me into this mess, I might as well have a little fun with it, Allen.” You turned back to Caitlin, “Do I just start running?”

“Y/N,” Barry said again he was moving closer to you, his hands outstretched. “It’s dangerous, you don’t know how to control it.”

Caitlin and you ignored Barry, Caitlin wanted to test this theory and you wanted to make the most of being trapped in Barry’s body. “Just start running,” she told you with a slight nod of her head.

“Awesome,” you turned away from both of them and then took off. The speed was intense and you wondered how Barry did it all the time. You felt exhilarated and free, you did a couple of laps around the Star Labs building and then made it back to where Barry and Caitlin were waiting. “That was so much fun!” You gushed to Caitlin.

Barry had his hands on his hips, it was weird seeing him angry in your body, “You could have gotten hurt!”

You merely waved a hand at the worry, “I wasn’t going to do anything dangerous. I just wanted to see what it was like to be the fastest man alive.” You walked over and hugged him, “I’m done now, but I want my body back.”

He sighed, “Give me some time. I need to figure out what caused this.”

“Until then you’ll need to stay here,” Caitlin said. “Do you think you can call out from work?”

Your boss was an understanding woman who wouldn’t mind if you said an emergency suddenly came up, you could explain the rest of it to her tomorrow if Barry said it was okay. “Yeah, my boss should be fine with it,” you told her. Turning to Barry you said, “You’ll need to call.”

It was weird watching Barry pull your phone out of your pocket to call your boss and tell her that you wouldn’t be able to come back because of an emergency. She didn’t ask for any information seeing as how you were one of her most reliable employees she trusted that this was an actual emergency. You hated lying to her, not that this wasn’t an emergency, just that you couldn’t tell her the full truth of what the emergency was.

You sat in one of the swivel chairs and turned in circles as Barry and Caitlin worked to fix whatever it was that had caused you and your boyfriend to suddenly swap bodies. “This reminds me of something out of a movie,” you said absentmindedly after a while in silence. You couldn’t take the silence. Then you asked, “Were you all trying to create body-swapping abilities?”

Caitlin shook her head, “No, we were doing more research on metahumans and their abilities and then this happened.”

You nodded your head, “Well this is one hell of a discovery.”

Both of them chuckle and Barry turned to look at you, “I’m sorry about this, if I had known something we were doing was going to do this I would have warned you to stay away. At least if it was just Caitlin and I, it wouldn’t have been so strange.”

You waved your hands dismissively, “What’s life without a little excitement?”

He chuckled and turned back to what he was doing. After a while, you began growing hungry and the three of you took a break to go get something to eat. Caitlin and Barry were still throwing out theories and you tried to keep up, but you weren’t going to be any help. You wished you could, but you would mess things up more if you did.

You were halfway through dinner when Caitlin had a eureka moment and the three of your rushed back to Star Labs. She inputted some codes into her computer and there was a flash of light. When your eyes adjusted you were looking at both Barry and Caitlin. Looking down you saw you were back in your own body, “Yes! You’re brilliant Caitlin.”

You heard Barry sigh and when you looked over he said, “I wouldn’t celebrate just yet.”

Even though she had managed to get you back in your body she and Barry had switched bodies and you found that hilarious. 


End file.
